My name is Lucifer
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Petites séquences du point de vue du diable... Attention, il y en aura plus d'une !
1. Chapter 1

**Entretien avec un démon**

Le fait que la Cage soit une prison ne signifiait pas qu'il n'existait pas de failles.

Lucifer ne pouvait pas bouger de sa « résidence », mais il pouvait en laisser filtrer sa volonté comme de l'eau qui s'écoulerait par les interstices d'une boîte scellée.

Quand un démon se retrouvait exposé à cette influence, c'était comme une possession, sauf que là, c'était le démon qui faisait office de marionnette. Lucifer voyait par ses yeux, pouvait s'exprimer avec sa voix, et cerise sur la chantilly, il avait accès à toutes ses connaissances.

Côté magie, ce que ces lamentables êtres torturés avaient en réserve ne lui servait à rien. Il était l'_Étoile du Matin_, il avait été créé cinq secondes après le Big Bang, une seconde à peine après Michel (il a du mal à penser le nom de son presque jumeau, tant de millénaires ont passé depuis la Chute mais la souffrance est aussi vive qu'à cette époque), il avait dans l'esprit presque tous les secrets de l'Univers. Ce qui l'intéressait nettement plus, c'était ce qu'il apprenait sur les humains.

Plus il en savait, plus ces singes chauves le dégoûtaient. En Enfer même, les plus grands tortionnaires restaient bouche bée devant le travail de l'Inquisition espagnole, et à son arrivée, le docteur Mengele s'était retrouvé entouré d'une cour d'admirateurs transis. Les humains avaient sans cesse des idées nouvelles pour détruire tout ce qu'ils voyaient, les démons, eux, avaient un rien tendance à la routine.

La création. Lucifer avait vu son Père à l'œuvre. C'était le seul mot qu'il pouvait utiliser afin de le définir : il n'y avait rien, et puis il y eut l'Idée. L'émergence de quelque chose à partir du néant.

Et aujourd'hui, les humains recréaient le miracle. Ils faisaient surgir des concepts, des idées, des projets, tout cela de leur esprit étriqué. Comment _osaient_-ils... S'approprier le pouvoir qui n'appartenait qu'à Père ! La capacité de créer sans limites !

C'était de la lèse-divinité, rien de moins. Si Lucifer avait besoin d'une raison pour déclencher l'Apocalypse, c'est bien celle-ci. Il devait apprendre à ces sacs de viande qui pourrissaient sur pied leur vraie place.

(Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais le début de l'Apocalypse lui permettrait de sortir de la Cage. Il ne pourra pas rentrer à la maison tout de suite, mais il verra tout de même ses frères et sœurs qui seront sur Terre. Il veut entendre leurs voix, regarder leurs visages. Michel n'avait pas le droit de le priver de sa famille en le punissant de la sorte.)

Mais pour provoquer la fin du monde, il avait besoin de sortir de la Cage _et_ d'un véhicule. Il s'en serait bien passé de cette dernière condition, mais quand Papa a décidé quelque chose (tu arpenteras la Terre dans un véhicule, ne discute pas !), essayer de le faire changer d'avis est pratiquement impossible. Sur ce point, ses deux aînés sont bien ses fils, de vraies têtes de cochon.

Pour sortir de la Cage, il a besoin de Lilith. Laquelle est enfermée aussi près de lui que possible. La situation s'annonce un poil coincée. Heureusement, le diable a un deuxième atout dans la manche : Azazel. Lui, ce n'est pas tout à fait un démon ; à moitié seulement, puisque Lucifer s'est servie d'un fragment de l'âme déchue de Lilith pour le créer. Un fragment auquel il a ajouté un peu de sa propre grâce.

Un hybride ange-démon, même lui savait qu'il allait vraiment trop loin. Là, il ne peut pas nier qu'il a mérité de se faire mettre au coin (quand même, pas pour l'éternité). Mais Azazel est dévoué, et ça prouve qu'il a bien fait de tenter l'expérience. Quand il détruira les démons (de simples résidus déformés d'humains, après tout), Lucifer tuera Azazel sur le coup, pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe. Qu'on appelle cela de la compassion ou de la faiblesse, il a de l'affection pour son « nouveau-né » ; ne pas le faire souffrir, c'est la moindre des choses.

Pour dévoiler ses intentions à Azazel, Lucifer ne veut pas d'un intermédiaire. Les démons jacassent continuellement, ils iraient clamer le plan à tous les échos, et un chasseur en entendrait parler tôt ou tard, ce qui flanquerait tout par terre. Il va donc indiquer à son « fils » le moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui – mais pas plus. Azazel tient de lui, il comprend les subtilités et il devinera ce que son créateur attend de lui.

Lucifer patiente – la Cage vous apprend l'art de passer le temps comme rien d'autre au monde. Et puis, il sent la brèche s'ouvrir. C'est juste un infime desserrement de la serrure, mais il n'a besoin de rien d'autre pour projeter sa conscience à la surface de la Terre.

Comme prévu, il trouve un cadavre tout prêt à accueillir sa voix – un corps de jeune femme, qui pue les bons sentiments et la foi. Comme si les humains savaient ce qu'est la vraie foi. N'importe, il ne fait pas le difficile. Son esprit investit le cadavre, prend le contrôle de la langue, des yeux – _mais que m'a foutu ce petit crétin ? Tout est à l'envers !_ Enfin, au moins il a un porte-parole acceptable.

« _Je suis là mon fils _» souffle-t-il par la bouche de la nonne défunte.

Pour l'occasion, Azazel a revêtu un prêtre avec un faciès de rat et l'air bonasse. Il se tient agenouillé, respectueusement, comme Lucifer se tenait autrefois devant son propre Créateur.

« C'est si bon d'entendre votre voix, père » dit-il avec émotion. « J'ai traversé les cinq continents à votre recherche, ça fait si longtemps. Les autres vous ont tous abandonné. Tous des infidèles et des lâches. Mais pas moi »

Lucifer sent la tendresse l'envahir. Oui vraiment, il sera rapide quand il devra tuer Azazel. Sa création le mérite ; il est si loyal. _Je me suis créé mon propre Michel._

« _Je t'en suis très reconnaissant _»

Azazel a l'esprit pratique, il met bientôt fin au moment émotion.

« Bon, alors... Comment je peux vous libérer ? »

« _Lilith » _annonce Lucifer.

Azazel paraît confus.

« Lilith ? Mais... Enfin, père, elle, elle est...Elle est emprisonnée au plus profond de la fosse ! Ce ne sera pas facile »

« _Lilith _» répète le diable avec un brin d'agacement – depuis quand les difficultés ont-elles arrêté autre chose que les peureux ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me décevoir, Azazel ? Pas maintenant ! « _Elle seule peut détruire les sceaux _»

« D'accord » abdique le mi-démon. « Mais que dois-je faire ? »

Ça y était. Lucifer ne voulait pas de n'importe quel véhicule ; il fallait qu'il soit fort, déterminé et un brin dévoué à sa cause ou tout du moins suffisamment manipulé. Dès l'instant où son futur réceptacle aura été choisi, celui de Michel le sera aussi ; il a besoin de ces atouts. Lucifer ne se fait pas d'illusions n'importe qui se sentira honoré d'abriter un ange, mais le diable en personne... Obtenir le consentement de son hôte sera difficile.

_Mais bon, ce sera encore plus délicieux de le contrôler, après tous ces efforts_, songe Lucifer, avec un sourire purement et simplement... diabolique.

« _Tu vas me trouver un enfant _» ordonne-t-il. « _Un enfant très différent des autres _»

S'il doit se glisser dans un paquet de viande et de liquides visqueux, autant qu'il se sente quelques affinités avec ledit paquet. Lucifer sait ce qu'on éprouve à être différent. Et puis, il ne veut pas d'un hôte ordinaire, le véhicule de l'Étoile du Matin doit se démarquer entre tous.

« Comment ça ? » interroge Azazel. « Quel enfant ? »

Et le diable lui explique ce qu'il souhaite exactement.

**Je dédie cette histoire à choup37. Que voulez-vous, je suis incapable de résister quand on me fait les yeux de chiot *nyourk***


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil ascension**

Lorsque Lilith était arrivée au couvent Sainte Mary, Lucifer avait pris soin de ne pas lui révéler sa présence.

Oh, il était là. Seulement, elle ne le savait pas. Elle ignorait même qu'il voyait par ses yeux en ce moment même – avec le temps, il avait réussi à accomplir ce tour de haute voltige. Prendre le contrôle, c'était facile et... ennuyeux. Mais se glisser dans une âme qui ne se doute de rien, la laisser penser et agir librement tout en sachant qu'il pouvait lui faire accomplir tout ce que _lui_ désirait qu'elle fasse... C'était un plaisir combien plus raffiné.

Ce soir, Lilith allait mourir de la main de son futur véhicule. Il n'en éprouvait ni chaud ni froid, bien que Lilith ait été sa première création, son démon original. À l'époque, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au processus, il s'était simplement emparé de l'âme de cette humaine (et il se souvient encore de sa terreur absolue, sa conviction qu'elle allait mourir, des émotions si puissantes, si intenses qu'elles ricochent encore dans sa grâce) et il l'avait tordue dans tous les sens. Affreusement brouillon, et lamentablement aisé. Lilith était puissante, mais elle n'était qu'une pierre brute. Si loin du diamant travaillé qu'était Azazel.

(Lucifer sait que c'est l'Épée de Michel qui a tué son « nouveau-né ». Il a senti se dissiper le fragment de sa grâce qui composait en partie Azazel, et il sait pertinemment ce que cela signifie. Il espère au moins que les choses ont été rapides.)

Quand Lilith se retourne, les démons qui l'accompagnaient ont disparus. Et à la place surgissent une jeune femme et un homme – une de ses créations et son véhicule.

Vraiment, Azazel lui a trouvé un réceptacle magnifique. Il est jeune, vigoureux et il a le regard aussi acéré que des brisures de silex. Son apparence physique ressemble un peu à celle de l'Étoile du Matin avant la Chute – il a même les cheveux longs (il se souvient des doigts de Gabriel passant à travers ses cheveux, sa voix émerveillée _ils sont encore plus doux que les miens_). Il connaît aussi son nom.

Samuel Winchester. Frère de l'Épée de Michel. L'Enfant Roi. Le garçon au sang de démon. Lucifer énumère tous ses titres et sent l'excitation se répandre lentement en lui. Bientôt ce jeune homme superbe, brûlant de colère et de volonté, sera _sien_.

Auprès de lui, le démon – elle s'appelle Ruby – bouillonne littéralement. Son âme se tord et se déchire elle-même, des volutes de fumée noire tourbillonnant dans une danse folle. Lucifer sent son exaltation, il sait à quel point elle se sent, elle se _sait_ honorée d'assister à pareil événement. Il sent aussi quelque chose de plus compliqué – ça concerne son véhicule. Elle l'a préparé. Elle est fière de ce qu'il est devenu, mais pas seulement. Elle... tient à lui. À sa manière de démon, bien sûr – impure et outrageante et violente – mais c'est bien là. Elle l'aime.

Samuel envoie Lilith s'écraser contre l'autel, et il _exsude _pratiquement le pouvoir. Tant mieux, il ne se disloquera pas immédiatement quand le diable s'emparera de son corps. Lucifer voit maintenant par les yeux de Lilith et de Ruby, mais c'est comme si elles ne faisaient qu'une, leurs esprits répétant à l'unisson un même mantra _nous y sommes presque_, d'ici quelques secondes il sera libéré de la Cage...

Et l'Épée de Michel arrive.

S'il y a une chose que Lucifer doit reconnaître aux démons, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas franchement idiots (bien que pour certains, il ait de sérieux doutes). Ruby aperçoit le trouble-fête courir vers la salle et s'empresse de lui claquer la porte au nez. Heureusement Samuel n'a pas fait attention et se concentre sur Lilith.

« _Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire _» dit-elle, et ces mots, Lucifer les lui inspire, il veut voir la puissance de son futur corps à l'œuvre – _auras-tu la capacité de défaire ma toute première création ?_

Quand Lilith suffoque, des vagues de souffrance rebondissent dans l'esprit du diable. Il sent l'âme du démon se débattre et se consumer dans les affres d'une agonie qui lui procure une extase presque indécente alors qu'il sent son travail s'effilocher comme du papier sous la pluie.

Mais l'Épée de Michel (aussi rabat-joie que le Commandeur du Paradis, décidément ils ne se sont pas trompés en choisissant les véhicules) se met à hurler. À appeler son frère à tue-tête. Lucifer sent la fureur l'envahir – _il va tout gâcher _! Des années de préparation ruinées par un singe pelé ! Samuel hésite (et Lucifer le comprend, lui aussi a douté avant de se lancer corps et âme dans sa lutte, quand Michel lui a demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, quand Gabriel l'a supplié d'arrêter alors que c'était presque déjà trop tard) mais Ruby lui crie de finir, _brave fille_, et Samuel ne sait plus quoi faire, son regard oscille entre la porte et Ruby...

_Pousse-le à bout_, susurre le diable dans l'esprit de Lilith. Il sait trop bien que la colère vous fait perdre la raison. La création de Lilith a eu lieu alors qu'il était enragé – alors que Père leur avait annoncé que les anges devraient servir de vulgaires macaques pouilleux.

Et elle le fait.

Et Samuel se laisse envahir par sa furie.

Et Lilith convulse une dernière fois alors que son âme vole définitivement en éclats.

Et le dernier sceau est brisé.

**(Supernatural)**

A force, Lucifer a fini par ne plus remarquer à quel point la Cage était étroite. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait jamais été comprimé, mais il sent une réelle différence alors qu'il commence à déverser sa grâce à la surface. C'est comme une hémorragie – une fois que le flux s'est mis à se déverser, impossible de l'endiguer. La Cage saigne, elle recrache le diable, qui se déploie de plus en plus, mais attention, il ne faudrait pas qu'il brûle les yeux de Samuel, drôle de remerciement...

Sauf que les yeux de son véhicule ne risquent rien, puisqu'il n'est pas là.

L'espace d'une nanoseconde, Lucifer reste bouche bée (enfin, à peu près puisqu'il n'a pas de corps physique). Son réceptacle a fichu le camp.

Le diable n'a pas très bon caractère quand il est pris au dépourvu. En une seconde, le couvent est rayé de la carte. C'est peut-être puéril mais au moins ça a le mérite de le soulager.

Puisque le plan initial ne peut pas être appliqué (pour le moment, se rassure Lucifer), il est temps de recourir à l'as dans la manche. Au cas où, Azazel lui avait déniché un corps de rechange, quelque part dans le Delaware.

Le « plan de secours » s'appelle Nick Starr. Lucifer l'observe – l'homme n'a pas l'air dangereux. Cela lui plaît. On le représente toujours si laid et menaçant qu'il a furieusement envie d'un peu de changement. Et puis il n'a pas perdu son esprit de contradiction (il faisait souvent les choses de travers, rien que pour le plaisir d'énerver Michel).

Lucifer effleure la psyché de Nick – et ce n'est pas possible, ce que ce type peut empester la tristesse. Sa femme et son engeance sont mortes – si seulement les humains pouvaient continuer à s'entretuer, ça lui éviterait de passer la serpillière. Du coup, Nick se laisse dévorer par le chagrin et l'autoapitoiement au lieu de passer à autre chose. Ah non... c'est profondément enterré, mais le diable arrive à le sentir. Nick est en colère. Vraiment en colère. Une furie concentrée en une seule question : _pourquoi ça m'est arrivé à moi ?_

Peut-être que Lucifer arrivera à lui grimper dedans sans trop de mal. Mais pour le moment, il décide de se divertir un peu. Il faut que Nick soit fragilisé pour qu'il accepte de laisser le diable revêtir sa peau. Et puis, après tout ce temps en Enfer, Lucifer a appris tant de moyens de _s'amuser_ avec les gens.

Le sang, les cauchemars, les hallucinations, tout ça reste très basique. Mais ça marche à la perfection. Nick est au bord de la crise nerveuse quand Lucifer décide de se montrer. Pour l'occasion, il prend l'apparence de son épouse défunte – Sarah. Il s'agit de mettre son futur corps en confiance. Si Lucifer est trop menaçant, Nick risque de se braquer.

Quand il se glisse dans son rêve, le diable sent que l'humain panique. Après tout ce qui lui est arrivé ces deux derniers jours, ça se comprend. Le rassurer est essentiel.

« _Tu es en train de rêver ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas réel ! _»

Forcément, l'humain croit s'adresser à sa femme. Lucifer se hâte de le détromper et se présente comme un ange (après tout c'est ce qu'il est, la Cage ne lui a pas enlevé ça), avant de dévoiler son nom.

La réaction de Nick est plutôt inattendue.

« Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service Satan ? Tu pourrais m'empêcher de picoler avant d'aller au pieu ? »

Lucifer commence à avoir de l'affection pour Nick. L'humain le change de l'adoration éperdue des démons ou du dégoût des prêtres. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de baguenauder. Pas encore. L'ange déchu entre aussitôt dans le vif du sujet.

« _Je suis venu parce que tu es spécial Nick ! Tu es un véhicule ! Un véhicule d'une puissance exceptionnelle ! Je dois prendre le contrôle de ton enveloppe charnelle. Ça ne va pas te paraître agréable mais c'est nécessaire. _»

Nick commence à s'affoler, et Lucifer se dit qu'il est probablement allé trop vite. Ça ne lui plaît guère, mais il doit faire sentir à l'humain que dans cette affaire, c'est lui qui détient la main. Sans consentement, Lucifer n'aura qu'à attendre que Michel lui tombe sur le râble et à l'heure qu'il est, son frère a déjà investi son véhicule. Pas de temps à perdre.

« _C'est à toi de choisir ! Tu dois m'inviter à venir. _»

Nick se calme, mais reste indécis. Très bien, pense le diable, allons-y pour le coup de grâce. Les humains sont désespérément sentimentaux, Lucifer va devoir l'atteindre par là. Il doit se mettre en empathie avec ce morceau de viande pensante. Curieusement, ça lui est facile. Il n'a qu'à lui parler de la Chute – version édulcorée mais tout de même – et il ne lui ment pas. Il n'en a pas besoin. Il a seulement besoin de jouer sur leur ressemblance. Sur leur colère qui les mange, parce qu'au fond ils savent bien que _je n'ai pas mérité ça_.

« Si jamais je vous aide, est-ce que... est-ce que vous pourrez faire revenir ma famille ? »

Du marchandage, c'est bon signe. Lucifer sent sa grâce se tordre curieusement – lui et Nick se ressemblent plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ils veulent tous les deux avoir leur bien-aimés auprès d'eux.

« _C'est impossible ! Mais je peux t'offrir une compensation ! Je peux t'aider à obtenir justice et à retrouver la paix ! _»

Lucifer a beau avoir été chassé du Paradis, il sait que celui-ci accueille les âmes des morts. Quand il sera rentré chez lui, il se hâtera de tuer Nick. Son véhicule provisoire saura retrouver les âmes de sa femme et de son enfant.

« Comment je peux savoir que vous dites la vérité ? » demande Nick – et le diable sent qu'il veut croire, il a juste besoin de pousser un dernier pion...

« _Parce que je ne mens jamais ! Je n'en ai pas l'utilité ! Nick, tu as juste à dire oui ! _»

Lucifer sent que la tension s'évapore de Nick, et il sait qu'il l'a convaincu, et un frisson de pur plaisir secoue son être, il a _réussi_...

« D'accord, c'est oui ! »

Et Lucifer pénètre dans son nouveau corps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucifer et moi**

Avoir un véhicule, c'est tout à fait différent de ce à quoi s'attendait le diable.

Bien sûr, il a fait l'expérience du corporel quand il se trouvait encore au Paradis – à un certain niveau. Il se souvient de la main puissante de Michel dans la sienne. Des plumes de Raphaël qui le chatouillaient pendant qu'il lui nettoyait les ailes. Des cheveux soyeux de Gabriel qui ne voulaient jamais rester en place pendant qu'il lui faisait des tresses. Tout était léger, frais, presque impalpable.

Avec Nick, c'est vraiment plus intense. En voulant tester sa force, Lucifer s'érafle par accident, et la sensation qu'il éprouve le sidère. Ça fait _mal_. Réellement _mal_. Sous sa forme d'ange, il aurait à peine ressenti une vague pression. Tandis que là, une pointe aiguë de douleur lui démange la main, et refuse de se calmer.

Bien sûr, cette souffrance ne le dérange pas, elle ne l'handicape pas comme elle le ferait pour un vulgaire humain, mais tout de même. Peu de choses ont réussi à stupéfier le diable, mais la puissance des ressentis de son véhicule y parvient.

Avec Nick, tout est nouveau. Même voir est différent – les couleurs paraissent plus intenses, la lumière plus vive. Il perçoit le vent, la chaleur, les contacts avec une sensibilité presque dérangeante. Il fait l'expérience du goût – et il comprend pourquoi certains de ses démons seraient prêts à tuer pour un cornet de frites. Les odeurs aussi sont une première – pas franchement agréable, surtout après être passé près d'une poubelle. Il a l'impression d'être devenu sourd (comparé à la télépathie, le langage est si limité) et pourtant les bruits le gênent, le font réagir plus qu'avant.

Décidément, Lucifer doit s'avouer vaincu devant son Père. Lui-même n'aurait jamais pu concevoir qu'on puisse appréhender le monde d'une manière aussi totale. Et penser que ce foisonnement de sensations est allé à des singes sans poil... Si son véhicule ne soignait pas grâce à son pouvoir, il aurait du aller chez le dentiste depuis belle lurette tant il grince des dents.

Mais il sait que tout n'est pas rose. À l'intérieur, il sent que Nick se déglingue progressivement – et son pouvoir n'arrive pas à le réparer, il empire les choses bien au contraire. Voilà pourquoi ce n'était qu'un plan de secours d'ici peu, Nick va tomber en miettes comme un caleçon trop usé et Lucifer se retrouvera à nouveau tout nu. Bien sûr, il peut se défendre si on l'attaque, mais il ne peut pas riposter. Pour ça, il lui faut son vrai véhicule.

L'ennui, c'est que Samuel se cache. Lucifer comprend parfaitement – il est le diable après tout, et Samuel est un humain, donc il a peur de lui. Normalement, il devrait pouvoir le retrouver sans problème (parce que le sang d'un véhicule dégage une résonance particulière) mais c'est le silence radio. Heureusement, il a encore un tour dans son sac : les rêves. Bien sûr, ça ne lui sera d'aucune aide pour retrouver physiquement le jeune homme, mais il pourra au moins l'approcher.

Lucifer a déjà touché l'esprit de Samuel. Le garçon est rongé de culpabilité – le contraire serait étonnant. Et il empeste tout autant la tristesse que Nick. C'est incroyable, Lucifer n'a jamais rencontré personne qui s'autoflagelle à ce point. D'un côté, c'est bon pour lui : si le jeune homme est aussi déprimé, ce sera plus facile de l'amener à commettre une énorme bêtise – genre laisser Satan revêtir sa peau afin qu'il puisse génocider la race humaine.

Comme il n'y a pas de raison de changer une recette qui marche, Lucifer décide de se présenter à son (futur) corps sous la forme de la femme qu'il a aimée. Cette fois, elle est blonde et il a joué un petit rôle dans sa mort, puisqu'elle empêchait son véhicule de suivre sa vraie voie (mais ça, il évitera de le mentionner, ou Samuel va refuser de l'écouter).

Tout fonctionne à merveille Samuel a bien conscience qu'il rêve, mais il ne fuit pas. Il veut juste retrouver sa Jess, ne serait-ce qu'un instant (et Lucifer connaît ce désir, il a si souvent langui après la présence de ses frères et sœurs alors qu'il était dans la Cage). Alors le diable le laisse croire que c'est elle qui se trouve à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, c'est de le gentillesse. Tout le monde fait ça. Tout le monde ment, pour réconforter quelqu'un ou se soulager.

Lucifer écoute Samuel lui dire qu'il aime toujours Jessica s'il pouvait, il lui laisserait encore un peu de temps, mais l'armée céleste trépigne pour que la grande bagarre ait lieu au plus tôt. Il commence donc à travailler au corps le jeune homme.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sam ? Tu essaies de fuir. »_

Bien entendu, Sam refuse de voir la vérité en face.

« Je sais que je suis un monstre »

Un monstre ? Si on prend ça dans le sens premier du mot. Au début, un monstre était juste celui qui n'était pas comme les autres, les « normaux ». Si c'est ce sens-là qu'on garde, alors Sam est bien un monstre. Comme Lucifer.

« _Tu savais qu'il y avait un côté sombre en toi »_ rappelle l'ange déchu – tout comme lui connaissait l'existence de cette ombre en lui, qui a poussé de plus en plus après la création des humains. « _C'est bien pour ça que je suis morte _» Parce que quand tu refuses d'être qui tu es, il y a toujours des conséquences.

Sam se révolte. C'est curieux – il se sent responsable de la mort de Jessica, mais quand on l'affirme en face de lui, il nie aussitôt. Est-ce que c'est juste le paradoxe de la nature humaine ? Ou est-ce qu'il ne veut pas entendre la vérité directement ?

« _Tu ne peux pas échapper à ta vraie nature. Tôt ou tard, le passé va te rattraper comme il le fait toujours. Tu sais ce qui se passe dans ce cas-là ? Les personnes qui te sont les plus proches finissent toujours par mourir »_

Sam proteste. Il est persuadé de pouvoir contrôler son destin – cette stupide illusion des humains... Alors que tout a déjà été écrit depuis le commencement des temps.

« _Les choses ne changeront pas pour toi. Jamais »_ murmure Lucifer – quoi qu'il fasse, Samuel blessera toujours quelqu'un. Autant qu'il s'y résigne.

Et sur ce, il le laisse.

**(Supernatural)**

Quand Lucifer revient, il attend que ce soit Sam qui fasse le premier mouvement cette fois. Il ne veut pas (ne peut pas) contraindre son véhicule c'est comme un présage pour la suite des événements.

Les lèvres du jeune homme sont chaudes sur sa peau. L'ange déchu réprime un sourire et roule sur le dos Sam le fixe d'un air triste (et bon sang, il est _adorable_ – comme un chiot oublié dehors sous une pluie battante).

« _Alors c'est ça ta vie ? Tu crois pouvoir vivre toute ta vie la tête enfouie dans le sable ? »_

Et là, Sam fait preuve d'un travers éminemment humain : il persiste dans son aveuglement. Il s'entête à croire qu'il peut changer les choses. _Mais qui crois-tu être pour t'opposer à la volonté de Père ? Alors que tu devrais lui obéir, NOUS obéir avec tout le reste de ton exécrable espèce !_ Lucifer décide de lui mettre les points sur les i.

_« Il n'y a aucun espoir, tu as tort _»

Et là, le diable a soudain une idée. Puisque faire appel aux bons sentiments ne marche pas, autant dévoiler son jeu après tout, les humains sont si bêtes qu'ils font tout de travers si on ne leur explique pas dans les moindres détails.

(Et les Winchester semblent plus idiots que la moyenne, d'après ce qu'il a entendu de la part de Zacharie . Ça et des invitations répétées à se livrer à des actes de perversion sexuelle adressées aux deux frères.)

Il laisse donc glisser l'illusion, tandis qu'il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Sam.

« Et comment tu peux en être sûre ? »

« _Parce que c'est toi qui m'as libéré »_

La réaction de l'humain est délectable en se rendant compte que c'est un quadragénaire mal rasé qui a pris la place de sa tendre et blonde, le jeune homme se lève aussitôt et s'écarte du lit avec un air absolument effaré. Qu'il est mignon avec sa pruderie.

_« Tu sais qui je suis ? _» interroge le diable – question purement rhétorique.

Un moment, il a peur que Sam ne s'étouffe, vu la manière dont il prononce son nom. Mais après tout, ils sont dans un rêve, tout ce qu'il risque, c'est que le garçon se réveille au mauvais moment.

Et puis il se passe un phénomène curieux. Sam se met _en colère_. Au lieu de perdre son temps à avoir peur, il décide de rager. Pour un peu, Lucifer en tremblerait dans ses bottes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

« _Grâce à toi, je me promène sur terre. Et je tiens à te récompenser »_

« Je ne veux aucun cadeau qui vienne de vous ! » explose le jeune homme.

Oui, il est véritablement en colère. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu peux refuser, Sam ?

« _Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé mais Nick était une solution temporaire, rien d'autre. J'ai pas le choix. Il est pas assez puissant,, il est en train de se consumer de l'intérieur »_

Sam le fixe avec un regard particulièrement bovin – peut-être que Zacharie avait raison, après tout...

_« Pourquoi crois-tu que tu étais dans cette chapelle ? Je t'ai désigné ! C'est toi mon véhicule ! Mon véritable véhicule ! »_

A cet instant, la coquille de Sam vole en éclat et Lucifer expérimente presque une défonce en voyant la misère totale qui se répand sur le visage de l'humain. À force de ne fréquenter que des démons, on finit par se mettre à aimer faire souffrir (n'est-ce pas, Dean ?).

« Non ! Ça n'arrivera jamais ! » hoquette Sam qui semble sur le point de s'effondre en larmes – ou de se mettre à vomir, l'ange déchu hésite.

« _Désolé mais ça arrivera »_ réplique le diable – il a lu le livre, il sait comment tout doit se terminer, et il est impossible de modifier ce qui a été écrit. « _Je retrouverai ta trace et à ce moment-là, tu me laisseras investir ton corps »_

« Il vous faut mon accord ? » Sam paraît surpris. Lucifer se sent vexé – il n'est pas un démon, merci bien. D'ailleurs, qui _voudrait_ être un démon ? Même pas les intéressés. La preuve, ils sautent sur la moindre occasion de posséder un quelconque clampin.

_« Je suis un ange, j'ai pas le choix »_ soupire le diable – et franchement, il en a marre de cette règle à la mords-moi-le-noeud. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a permis aux démons de s'en passer – en espérant trouver un moyen de contourner la règle lui-même.

L'ennui, c'est que les règles ne peuvent être contournées.

« Jamais vous ne prendrez mon corps, je me suiciderais avant » gronde Sam – et il se redresse, il est persuadé d'avoir récupéré le contrôle. Dès que les humains pensent pouvoir n'en faire qu'à leur tête ils se prennent pour Dieu.

Bande d'immondices.

« _Tu sais que c'est peine perdue, je te ressusciterai »_ Enfin pas lui directement. L'âme de Sam irait au Paradis (il n'est coupable que d'idiotie – même si pour Lucifer, c'est un péché capital) et en tant que renégat, il ne peut plus y retourner. Mais Michel le ferait à sa place, il tient autant à l'Apocalypse qu'il tient à garder son nid en ordre (Lucifer a appris à ne rien déranger là-bas, il aime trop la vie).

_« J'ai beaucoup de peine pour je pense à ce que tu as fait et à ce qu'il te reste à accomplir, j'en connais peu qui le supporterait. Dis-toi que jamais je ne te mentirais, et que jamais je ne te piégerais. Mais tu céderas à ma demande »_

Et c'est la vérité. Sam finira par céder parce que Sam _doit _céder. Tout comme Lucifer a chuté parce qu'il devait chuter. On ne va pas à l'encontre des décisions de Dieu.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Les humains veulent toujours savoir _pourquoi_. L'espace d'une seconde, Lucifer se souvient du visage d'un nouveau-né – des ailes noires couvertes d'un duvet de bébé, des yeux presque trop bleus, et une bouche qui posait inlassablement question sur question, _pourquoipourquoipourquoi... Est-ce qu'il s'appelait Camiel ? Cassiel ?_

« _Parce qu'il ne peut en être autrement. Tu as été choisi depuis longtemps »_

Tout comme Lucifer a été choisi ce jour-là, lorsque Gabriel est venu le trouver alors que lui et Michel discutaient d'un sujet qu'il a oublié maintenant.

_« Lucy, Père veut te voir, il ne m'a pas expliqué la raison, juste dit que c'était important... »_

**Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu du mal à saisir l'ambiance des scènes, et même maintenant je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Born to rebel**

Lucifer avait entendu dire qu'un ange voyageait avec les Winchester.

Honnêtement, il trouvait cela logique. Après tout, ses frères ne seraient sans doute pas franchement contents si l'Épée de Michel se faisait malencontreusement tuer – par un vampire, un démon, un chauffard... D'où la présence du gardien à auréole.

Ce qui l'avait étonné, ça avait été d'apprendre que l'ange en question était en pleine déchéance.

Il ne savait pas comment Michel avait régenté la maison en son absence, mais le fait demeurait que ses cadets ne se rebellaient qu'une fois tous les trente-six du mois. Récemment, Uriel avait été le seul, et il n'avait pu convaincre personne de le suivre.

(Lucifer a vaguement senti la mort d'Uriel. Il ne débordait pas spécialement d'affection à son égard, mais il a tout de même eu mal. Il n'a jamais complètement pu cesser d'être un grand frère.)

Le diable est donc intrigué par cette perle rare – qui apparemment se prénomme Castiel. D'autant plus rare qu'il n'est pas de son côté. Presque tous les anges déchus viennent rejoindre Satan – et la cohabitation avec les démons est tout bonnement _infernale_, vu que même déchu, un ange reste un ange. Il n'y a que quelques imbéciles qui s'arrachent la grâce pour devenir humains – et c'est l'une des rares choses par lesquelles Lucifer est tout aussi écœuré que Michel.

Castiel a conservé sa grâce, même si elle s'affaiblit de plus en plus. D'ici peu, il sera à peine plus qu'un humain – perspective absolument ignoble.

Peut-être que Lucifer peut le sauver de ce destin.

**(Supernatural)**

L'occasion de parler à son petit frère se présente alors qu'il se trouve à Carthage.

Si le diable y réside depuis une bonne semaine, c'est pour y invoquer la Mort – le Cavalier Pâle de l'Apocalypse. Et autant le dire tout de suite, ce n'est pas du tout une mince affaire. Heureusement, il en aura fini ce soir. L'armada de démons qu'il a amené dans ses bagages s'occupe de quelques préparatifs – c'est à dire enterrer les femmes et les enfants. Vivants, bien sûr.

Il ignore comment, les faucheuses ont appris ce qu'il va faire. Résultat, la ville est infestée d'esprits au point qu'on ne peut aller nul part sans leur rentrer dedans. Déjà, Lucifer n'aime pas beaucoup, mais en plus, les faucheuses ont un regard bizarre – quand on leur parle, on a l'impression de se trouver face à un tueur multi-récidiviste – ce qui est la définition même d'une faucheuse.

C'est tout de même de l'une d'entre elles qu'il se sert pour attirer l'ange déchu dans son piège – et ça fonctionne à merveille.

« Bonjour mon frère. »

**(Supernatural)**

Au travers de Radio-Ange, Lucifer connaît presque tout de Castiel, même s'il ne l'a pas rencontré personnellement.

C'est pourquoi ce qu'il voit dans le cercle de flammes sacrées le choque.

Ce n'est pas le véhicule qu'il voit, c'est la vraie forme de l'ange. La grâce a beau être affaiblie, il discerne nettement les tourbillons anarchiques qu'elle forme, loin des pulsations contrôlées d'un ange mature. Et les longues ailes noires ont commencé à se recouvrir de plumes correctes, mais arborent encore un duvet soyeux sur la plus grande partie de leur surface.

Un _nouveau-né_. Ses frères ont envoyé un _bébé_ en Enfer, directement sur la première ligne de la guerre.

L'espace d'un instant, le diable se sent sur le point de vomir.

Dès qu'il le voit, Castiel tente de se faire menaçant. Mais à le voir ébouriffer son duvet pour essayer de paraître intimidant, Lucifer ne ressent que de la pitié pour lui

« Je suppose que tu es venu avec les frères Winchester ? » demande-t-il – avec le ton qu'il utilisait autrefois pour s'adresser à ses petits frères.

« Non. Je suis venu seul. »

A force de veiller sur les petits, Lucifer a fini par comprendre la totalité de leurs tics. À sa façon de coucher les ailes, il voit bien que Castiel est en train de lui mentir.

« Quelle loyauté ! C'est une qualité qui se perd par les temps qui courent. Tu es Castiel, c'est ça ? »

Les ailes du nouveau-né se resserrent contre lui et sa grâce se met à palpiter à un rythme irrégulier ; il panique. Le diable décide de le mettre plus à l'aise.

« On m'a dit que tu étais venu jusqu'ici en automobile. Quel effet ça fait ? »

« Hum... C'est lent. Très confiné » avoue Castiel, l'air presque gêné – et vraiment, Lucifer n'a encore jamais vu un ange avec des ailes aussi expressives. C'est peut-être dû à sa jeunesse, mais le nouveau-né ne sait pas du tout dissimuler.

« Tu es vraiment un être très singulier hein ? » Parce que Castiel aurait pu se téléporter directement ici. Et au lieu de ça... Il choisit de voyager à la manière des _humains_.

Le nouveau-né ne réagit pas à sa question. Au lieu de ça, il regarde son aîné dans les yeux et ses ailes ont un sursaut.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton véhicule ? »

Dernièrement, le diable ne s'est pas observé dans un miroir, mais il sait tout à fait qu'il n'a pas bonne mine. S'il ne connaissait pas la vraie raison, il croirait que Nick souffre de la gale.

« Nick commence à être un peu usé, j'en ai bien peur. Il n'est pas destiné à m'accueillir indéfiniment. »

La grâce de Castiel recommence à pulser, mais de colère cette fois. Sans le cercle qui le garde prisonnier, le nouveau-né se jetterait probablement sur Lucifer.

« Tu n'investiras pas le corps de Sam Winchester. Je t'en empêcherais » gronde-t-il, les ailes déployées de manière agressive.

Il n'est qu'un bébé. Castiel n'est qu'un bébé qui croit pouvoir tout faire. Y compris arrêter le diable. Sauf qu'il en est incapable.

« J'ignore pourquoi tu t'obstines à t'opposer à moi. On m'a banni du ciel parce que je me suis rebellé et il t'arrive exactement la même chose ! Au Paradis, tout le monde réclame qu'on m'élimine, et tu sais ce qui arrivera s'ils parviennent à m'avoir ? Tu seras le nouvel ennemi public n°1 ! Nous sommes dans le même camp que ça te plaise ou non. Alors que dirais-tu de penser un peu à tes intérêts qui dans ce cas précis sont les mêmes que les miens ? »

La posture de Castiel n'a pas changé. S'il y a bien quelque chose que Michel lui a transmis, c'est une tendance très prononcée à faire la tête de cochon.

« Je préfère mourir » laisse-t-il tomber.

Lucifer a eu – à quelques variations près – la même conversation avec de nombreux anges. Et à chaque fois il les a pris au mot. Puisqu'ils aimaient mieux mourir, il les tuait, bien que ça ne lui ai jamais procuré aucun plaisir.

Mais Castiel n'est qu'un nouveau-né. Un _bébé_.

Lucifer a toujours adoré les tout-petits. Quand il n'était pas avec Michel, il allait toujours s'occuper des nouveaux-nés avec Gabriel et de temps en temps Raphaël. En dépit des millénaires passés dans la Cage, il se souvient encore des petits qu'il a pris dans ses bras, à qui il racontait des histoires, qu'il laissait faire la sieste sur ses genoux.

Il ne peut pas toucher Castiel. Il ne peut pas blesser un bébé. Les humains en sont capables. Ils n'hésitent à tuer leurs petits. Ou même à les torturer. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont monstrueux.

Lucifer ne veut pas être un monstre.

Alors il se contente de laisser Castiel dans le cercle.

**(Supernatural)**

Lucifer n'aime pas Meg. D'abord parce que c'est un démon. Ensuite parce qu'elle se conduit comme une chienne en chaleur.

Cela dit elle est utile ; elle a croisé à plusieurs reprises les frères Winchester, et c'est pour cette raison que le diable lui a donné la place de comité d'accueil.

Lorsqu'elle vient lui annoncer qu'elle a réussi à coincer les véhicules, elle rayonne d'une fierté écœurante. _Patience_, se dit Lucifer. Dès qu'il aura réglé le problème avec Michel, il pourra enfin se débarrasser d'elle. Si ça se trouve, il fera durer sa mort. Juste pour le plaisir, parce qu'il a une dent contre les enquiquineuses qui viennent l'adorer dès le petit matin.

« Laisse-les où ils sont » ordonne-t-il – après tout, rien ne presse avec Sam. Il sait qu'il finira par dire oui.

« Tu es sûr ? On ne devrait pas plutôt les mettre hors d'état de nuire ? »

Lucifer devrait lui déchiqueter l'âme pour lui apprendre à discuter ses ordres. Au lieu de ça, il prend une voix caressante :

« Aie confiance mon enfant. Il y a une raison pour chaque chose. »

Après quoi, il se tourne vers Castiel qui... boude, il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

« Tu vois, Castiel. Tu as un peu de temps devant toi, tu peux encore changer d'avis. »

Le nouveau-né ne répond pas. Aucun doute, il fait la tête.

**(Supernatural)**

Le rituel est tout sauf simple : d'abord il demande au moins une soixantaine de sacrifices, ensuite il faut l'exécuter à minuit. Pourquoi toujours minuit ? Au contraire de ce qu'on pense, Lucifer a horreur de traîner tard le soir.

Il est occupé à reboucher le trou où doit bien se trouver une trentaine de victimes - ah les joies de l'exercice physique - lorsqu'il entend la voix de Sam qui hurle :

« HEY ! »

Forcément, il se retourne. Et là surprise surprise - il ne voit que l'un des deux frères Winchester. Ça, ça sent le coup fourré à vingt kilomètres. Sam commence à faire des rodomontades, en se raccrochant au fusil qu'il a dans les mains - spectacle désolant, à vrai dire.

« Sam, tu n'as pas besoin de cette arme. Tu sais que je ne te ferais pas de mal. » _Je tuerais juste tous les membres de ton espèce, y compris ton précieux frère. _« Pas vraiment. »

Et c'est là qu'il entend le déclic du pistolet. Manœuvre astucieuse, occuper l'ennemi pour l'agresser par derrière. _Quand je me disais que ça puait l'entourloupe..._

Les yeux de Dean sont aussi froids que l'étaient ceux de Michel lorsque l'Aîné des Anges l'a jeté dans la fosse infernale.

« Bouffe ça, connard ! »

Et il tire. Et ça fait un _mal de chien_. Au point que le diable en reste assommé quelques secondes et qu'en se relevant, il a une VILAINE migraine.

« Où est-ce que t'as déniché ce truc ? » lâche-t-il avant d'envoyer Dean valser contre un mur - il a beau être un ange, tendre la joue gauche c'est pas son truc, merci de la compréhension.

Lucifer se tourne ensuite vers son futur corps qui paraît absolument horrifié.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir, Sam » fait-il gentillement. « Il n'y a que cinq êtres dans la création que ce revolver ne peut pas tuer, et il se trouve que je suis l'un d'entre eux. Laisse-moi une minute pour finir et je suis à toi ! »

C'est plutôt grossier, pour ne pas dire _cavalier_ d'interrompre la situation de la sorte, mais il faut avoir le sens des priorités. Il peut toujours récupérer Sam plus tard mais la Mort n'est pas réputée pour sa patience.

Histoire de faire la conversation, il ramène sur le tapis le problème du consentement - ce qui a pour effet de braquer Sam, qui jure aussitôt qu'il ne dira jamais oui. Histoire de l'embrouiller, le diable se sert des données du scénario de Zacharie (il doit avouer que c'était plutôt inventif comme tactique) ; si Sam perd espoir, il n'aura plus de raison de résister. Et pour perdre espoir, il doit croire que son destin ne peut être changé.

L'humain passe aux menaces de mort. Lucifer n'y prête aucune attention. De toute façon, c'est bon signe, colère égale force vitale donc puissance. Pour changer l'ambiance, il l'éclaire sur les préparatifs du rituel, et l'espace d'un éclair, Sam a l'air sur le point de rendre tripes et boyaux.

« Je sais bien ce que tu penses de moi, Sam. Mais il fallait que je le fasse ! J'avais pas le choix. Tu es sûrement le mieux placé pour le comprendre. J'étais un fils et un frère tout comme toi. Le petit frère. J'avais un frère plus âgé que j'aimais de tout mon cœur. Il m'a traité de monstre, de renégat et il a commencé à s'en prendre à moi. Simplement parce que j'étais différent. Alors dis-moi un peu Sam, tout ça ne te rappelle rien ? Enfin bref, tu va devoir m'excuser, minuit devrait bientôt sonner. Et j'ai un rituel à terminer. »

Sur ce, il se tourne vers les démons et leur donne ses instructions. C'est stupéfiant de voir jusqu'où peut aller leur fanatisme - ces immondices sont réellement prêtes à mourir s'il l'ordonne. A leur place, il y réfléchirait à deux fois.

« Quoi ? » fait-il devant la mine sidérée des deux Winchester - ils ne s'attendaient tout de même pas à ce qu'il ait de l'affection pour ces choses ? « Ce ne sont que des démons. »

La Mort arrive. Il peut le sentir, et il se demande s'il ne devrait pas envoyer les deux humains ailleurs. La vue du Cavalier pourrait les tuer sur le coup, et il ne veut pas gaspiller son énergie en résurrections.

Mais voilà que surgit Castiel - _comment s'est-il libéré du cercle ? _- qui saisit aussitôt les frères et entreprend de se téléporter, ses ailes vibrant d'agressivité.

Pour toute réponse, Lucifer fait scintiller sa grâce.

La façon des anges d'agiter la main pour dire _à plus tard_.

Et puis il se retourne vers l'Être qui vient de surgir de sous la terre.

« Bienvenue à toi, la Mort. Je t'attendais. »

**Arf, enfin fini ! Si vous saviez ce que ce chapitre m'a fait endurer ! Et encore, je le trouve pas trop top, mais donnez-moi votre avis.  
**

**Prochain chapitre, Gabriel et Lucifer ! Sortez vos mouchoirs !  
**

**Rappel : si je n'ai pas de reviews, je ne poste pas. (Oui, je n'hésite pas à prendre mes fics en otage. Non, je n'ai pas honte. C'est la faute des gens qui ne veulent pas me dire ce qu'ils en pensent.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Angel  
**

_« C'était qui, cette fois ? » interrogea Lucifer._

_La fillette aux cheveux rouges qui se tenait devant lui renifla. Sur son visage, on distinguait un énorme bleu et sa robe était littéralement massacrée, déchirée et recouverte de saletés._

_« Personne » lâcha-t-elle._

_« Ça, ça veut dire Zacharie et Uriel » décrypta l'Etoile du Matin._

_« Non. Pas Uriel. » avoua la fillette._

_« Ne me dis pas que Zach la carie a réussi à te mettre au tapis ? » lâcha l'Archange sidéré._

_« Il était avec Virgile… » fit la gamine en baissant les yeux._

_« Virgile, hein ? » grinça Lucifer. « Ben celui-là, je te promets qu'il va se prendre une volée de coups de pieds où je pense. »_

_« S'il te plaît ! » s'écria la fillette qui paniquait subitement. « Après, il voudra se venger ! Je le connais ! »_

_« Et s'il se venge, je l'écorche » jeta l'Archange. « Et si malgré tout il refuse de comprendre qu'il n'a _pas_ le droit de te traiter comme son punching-ball, je le cogne jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse rentrer la leçon. »_

_L'enfant ne répondit pas. Les traits de Lucifer s'adoucirent et il tendit la main pour la poser sur la joue meurtrie._

_« Eh, regarde-moi » souffla-t-il. « Je pense ce que j'ai dit. Il n'a pas le droit. »_

_« Tu me le promets ? »_

_L'Etoile du Matin fronça les sourcils._

_« Quoi donc ? »_

_« Que peu importe qui me fait du mal, tu viendras me sauver ? »_

_L'Archange sourit._

_« Je suis ton grand frère, Gaby. Bien sûr que je te le promets. »_

**(Supernatural)**

« Et on dit que c'est moi qui suis vaniteux » soupire le diable en considérant le cadavre de Mercure grotesquement étalé sur le parquet.

Il ne s'était aucunement gêné pour tuer son païen d'informateur – pourquoi aurait-il dû le faire ? Cette lamentable créature avait _osé_ prétendre à se trouver sur un pied d'égalité avec Père – tout comme les humains qui l'avaient créé par leur foi en lui.

Et il avait trahi ses congénères. Rien de plus bas, de plus méprisable qu'un traître, Lucifer le savait de première main. Surtout parce qu'il en était un lui-même.

(Et même Michel ne peut pas le mépriser plus qu'il ne se méprise lui.)

Ça tombe plutôt bien que cet hôtel soit infesté de païens, il va pouvoir se livrer à une petite désinsectisation… On pouvait oublier la Javel, il était encore plus efficace pour éliminer les raclures.

Comme il s'y attend, ces imbéciles de primitifs le chargent sans réfléchir. Franchement, il n'a aucun problème pour refaire la décoration intérieure – en repeignant les murs en rouge. Très jolie couleur, le rouge. Ça lui rappelait l'Enfer – moins les flammes et l'odeur de barbecue. Par contre, les dieux gueulaient tout autant que les humains.

Il pouvait sentir la présence de Sam tout près – et aussi celle de Dean. D'après ce qu'il a entendu dire, celui-ci ne serait plus l'Epée de Michel – sa tête de bois d'aîné qui finit par se rabattre sur une solution alternative ? Il n'y a presque pas cru.

« Téléportez-nous ailleurs ! » Dean. Paniqué, essayant de le cacher. Juste ce qu'il aime.

« C'est impossible » Un dont il ignore le nom. Pourquoi se casser la tête à apprendre le nom d'une future charogne ?

« Bien sûr que c'est impossible » confirme-t-il en pénétrant dans la salle de bal. S'y trouvent Sam, l'air traumatisé, Dean, l'air furieux, une déesse d'aspect plutôt pas désagréable et un dieu encore plus énervé que Dean.

« Sam, Dean, content de vous revoir » salue-t-il poliment – on peut être le diable et avoir des manières aussi.

« Baldur, ne fais pas ça » lance la déesse à son congénère – elle paraît nettement plus intelligente que lui, vu qu'elle comprend le danger.

Mais bien sûr (conduite typiquement masculine), le dieu n'écoute pas et s'avance vers Lucifer avec des intentions plus que meurtrières.

« Tu crois que cette planète t'appartient ? » gronde-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de penser… »

Le diable lui transperce le cœur d'un seul coup – il ne vaut guère plus d'un coup.

« Personne ne nous donne le droit de quoi que soit » lâche-t-il froidement. « Nous le prenons. »

Il jette la carcasse de côté et reporte son attention sur la déesse – autant finir la dératisation. Celle-là est plus forte que les autres, il sait qu'elle a encore deux ou trois millions de fidèles. Lorsqu'elle lui balance son jet de flammes, il est presque brûlé.

Elle est forte, mais il est plus fort qu'elle. Parce que même si quelqu'un refuse de croire en Dieu, il croira toujours au diable.

Il réussit donc à l'envoyer par terre, mais au moment où il s'apprête à l'achever, voilà que _quelqu'un _l'envoie bouler contre le mur.

Quand il se relève, le diable est de très mauvaise humeur, et tout à fait disposé à écraser la punaise qui a osé lui jouer ce tour de cochon.

Sauf qu'il aperçoit la vraie forme de l'homme qui se tient devant lui, et ce n'est tout simplement pas possible, ça ne peut pas être _elle_…

Les yeux de Gabriel le fixent avec calme.

« Salut, grand frère ! Ça boume ? »

**(Supernatural)**

Gabriel a changé, depuis la Chute.

D'abord, son véhicule est un mâle – bizarrement, les rares fois où elle en a pris un, c'était toujours un homme – il l'a souvent taquinée pour ça.

Ensuite, sa grâce ne dégage plus tout à fait la même impression. Elle ne vibre plus de malice. Elle pulse lentement, presque comme pour exprimer de la tristesse.

Mais c'est _elle_. C'est _Gabriel_. Sa petite sœur, devant lui.

Il s'avance – et il ressent l'envie irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras, s'assurer qu'elle est là, _c'est toi, ma Gaby, c'est vraiment toi_ – quand elle lève son couteau.

Et là, il a aussi mal que si elle venait de le lui enfoncer dans la poitrine.

« Pas si vite » fait-elle – et là, elle aide la déesse à se relever. Lucifer manque s'étouffer. D'accord, il a toujours su que Gabriel était tout sauf innocente en ce qui concerne le sexe (il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il l'a surprise avec des anges mâles _et _femelles, elle n'est pas difficile, elle aime tous ceux qui veulent l'aimer, peu importe le reste) mais une _païenne _?

Il manque pousser un gros soupir en la voyant confier son amante (le mot le fait tiquer) aux bons soins des Winchester qui s'esbignent sans demander leur reste.

« Gabriel » commence-t-il – et il retrouve si facilement le ton qu'il employait toujours avec elle, « je sais que tu tires sur tout ce qui bouge, mais quand même… J'espère qu'elle ne t'a rien refilé ? »

« Lucifer » réplique-t-elle, « tu es mon frère, et je t'aime. »

Bêtement, il se sent surpris. _Bien sûr qu'elle t'aime_, lui souffle sa conscience, _c'est Gabriel_. Gabriel qui a un cœur assez grand pour y loger tous les habitants du Paradis, et encore, il resterait de la place.

« Mais quand j'y pense, t'es de loin le mec le plus con de la Création. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ? » suffoque le diable. Jamais Gabriel n'a osé dire la moindre obscénité – et encore moins l'insulter lui.

« Regarde-toi dans une glace ! » jette-elle, et son ton ironique lui fait encore plus mal que les insultes, les malédictions que lui a adressées Michel. « Bouhou ! Papa a été méchant avec moi, alors je vais lui péter tous ses jouets ! »

« Ne va pas trop loin » gronde-t-il – il a perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs lorsque Michel l'a renié, si Gabriel continue comme ça, _pitié, Père, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, pas à mon cœur, ma petite étincelle, pas à ma Gaby_…

Mais elle continue à lui lancer ses accusations à la figure, comme quoi, il n'a pas supporté de se voir refoulé à la deuxième place pour l'amour de Père, et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne se trompe pas, il a un peu ressenti ce qu'elle a dit, _pitié, tais-toi, je ne veux pas te blesser, si tu continue, je vais te faire mal, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas du tout ça_…

« Si tu fais tout ça pour Michel » débute-il – Michel a beau avoir toujours eu un balai dans le cul, Gabriel voulait le rendre fier d'elle, qui sait si ce n'est pas lui qui l'a envoyée, il en serait bien capable, ce salaud, « sache que… » _Tu n'es pas obligée, mais tu en a fait assez, dis-lui que je suis bien assez bouleversé, va-t'en avant que je craque…_

« J'emmerde Michel ! » éclate Gabriel. « S'il était là, je lui referais le portrait à lui aussi ! »

Ça, c'est du nouveau. Gabriel, sa Gaby – _leur Gaby_ – qui ne voulait jamais se battre… _Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, petite sœur ?_

« Toi, tu serais déloyale… »

« Non, je suis loyale. Envers _eux_. »

Cette fois, il en est sûr. Sa sœur adorée est devenue folle.

« Ces _choses _? Ces soi-disant _dieux _? » _Tu sais pourtant bien ce qu'il en est, petite sœur. Il n'est qu'un seul Dieu. Les autres ne sont qu'usurpateurs._

« Envers les humains, Lucifer. Les humains. » corrige-t-elle.

C'est pire qu'il ne le croyait.

« Alors, tu es prêt à mourir pour d'abjects cafards ? Je peux savoir _pourquoi _? » interroge le diable – mais bien sûr, la réponse, il la connaît déjà, Gabriel avec son cœur si grand, bien trop grand…

« Parce que Papa a raison. Ils sont meilleurs que nous. »

Les yeux de Gabriel sont lumineux. Paisibles. Comme sa grâce, rayonnante comme le soleil au printemps, pas trop chaud, mais doux.

« Ils sont tous bourrés de défauts » explose Lucifer, « ils ne devraient pas exister ! »

« C'est vrai qu'ils ont des défauts » reconnaît Gabriel. « Mais… mais ils sont nombreux à vouloir essayer de s'améliorer, de faire le bien. De pardonner. » _Ce que Michel n'a jamais été prêt à faire envers toi._ « Et si tu voyais leurs clubs de strip-tease ! »

Lucifer a envie de pleurer. Il sent, il sait ce que sa sœur s'apprête à faire, et il hait de toutes ses forces ces humains qu'elle chérit tant, qui l'ont amenée à se dresser contre lui, qui vont lui faire commettre l'innommable, le plus monstrueux des crimes, _Père, tout sauf ça, pas elle, je ne veux pas…_

« Ne me force pas à faire ça » supplie-t-il, pour la première fois de son existence – il n'a pas supplié Michel de l'épargner, il n'a pas supplié son Père de revenir sur sa décision de le bannir, mais il est prêt à supplier Gabriel pour qu'elle reste en vie.

Les yeux de sa petite sœur sont calmes comme la mer un jour ensoleillé – la mer qu'elle aime tant, qu'elle ne pouvait jamais suffisamment contempler.

« Personne ne nous force à quoi que ce soit » rappelle-t-elle.

_Si tu dois me donner le néant, n'en fuis pas la responsabilité._

Ne pas fuir le fait qu'il a assassiné l'être qu'il a aimé plus que sa vie même.

« Je sais que tu penses faire ce qu'il y a de mieux. » dit-il. « Mais je sais aussi de quel côté penche vraiment ton cœur… »

_Tu me le promets ?_

Il se retourne…

_Que peu importe qui me fait du mal…_

Saisit le poignet de Gabriel tenant le couteau…

_Tu viendras me sauver !_

Et l'enfonce dans le cœur de sa sœur.

Elle le regarde, elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, et c'est pire que tout, pire que sentir son sang à _elle_ gicler sur ses doigts à _lui_. Parce qu'il lit dans ses yeux qu'elle _souffre_ et qu'elle ne _comprend_ pas, _Luci, comment tu peux faire ça, comment tu peux me faire mal, est-ce que c'est parce que tu as arrêté de m'aimer ? Est-ce que tu es devenu si monstrueux que ça ?_

Il voudrait détourner les yeux – et il le fait, le temps de voir le clone de Gabriel se dissiper dans un scintillement bleu. Mais il s'oblige à la regarder de nouveau, il s'oblige à voir sa souffrance, sa détresse.

Parce qu'il le lui doit.

« Un tour de passe-passe d'amateur » murmure-t-il en posant la main sur la jour du véhicule de sa sœur, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il la réconfortait en lieu et place de l'assassiner. « Ne l'oublie pas. Tous tes tours, c'est moi qui te les ai appris. »

Et il voudrait revenir à cette époque où il apprenait des farces à sa petite sœur, cette époque sans douleur, sans trahison, cette époque où il y avait le rire de Gabriel et le sourire si rare de Michel, cette époque où il n'était pas le diable, où il n'avait tué aucun de ses frères et sœurs, cette époque où il était encore un ange, un ange qui aimait éperdument, absolument, qui aimait jusqu'à la déraison…

Il sent sa main cramponnée sur son bras, qui le serre fort, si _fort_, et elle plonge toujours son regard dans le sien et une idée folle lui traverse l'esprit, _ne la tue pas, blesse-la, mutile-la si tu veux mais laisse-la vivre, c'est ta petite sœur, c'est ta chérie, ta lumière, ton cœur, c'est ta _Gaby…

Et il tourne le couteau qui transperce le cœur de Gabriel.

Elle _hurle _et c'est comme si son cœur à _lui_ hurlait, il ressent de plein fouet l'explosion de sa grâce – _si chaude, si lumineuse, si remplie de gentillesse_ – et elle s'écroule par terre.

Au sol, il y a l'ombre de ses ailes. Elle avait les ailes les plus magnifiques qui soient, d'un bleu aussi intense que celui de la mer. Maintenant, elle n'a plus que des ombres brûlées dans le plancher.

Il la regarde pendant ce qu'il lui semble une éternité – quelques secondes à peine, en vérité – avant d'entendre un froufroutement et de sentir une grâce familière dans la salle.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » interrogea Gabriel en faisant des contorsions pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son frère. « Allez, montre ! »_

_« Vas-tu arrêter de l'embêter ! » s'écria Lucifer en la saisissant par le col de sa tunique._

_« C'est bon » intervient l'ange aux longs cheveux bruns. « Elle ne me dérange pas. »_

_L'Etoile du Matin lâche un soupir attendri en considérant les yeux marron chocolat de son jeune frère._

_« Tu es vraiment trop gentil, Raphaël. »_

Dans les souvenirs de Lucifer, Raphaël avait toujours des yeux remplis de bonté – parfois aussi laissant transparaître l'anxiété, l'exaspération, la lassitude… Mais toujours avec une étincelle de gentillesse.

Aujourd'hui, les yeux de Raphaël sont juste remplis d'une furie glaciale.

« Comment ? » crache le troisième Archange. « Comment as-tu _osé _? »

Lucifer a beau avoir trahi sa famille, il a beau s'être retourné contre elle, il y a toujours eu un accord muet entre lui et Michel : quoi qu'il arrive, seuls les deux premiers Archanges pourraient s'entretuer. Peu importe leur camp, les deux autres étaient intouchables. Gabriel la première.

Et maintenant, il a brisé l'accord.

Raphaël le dépasse pour venir s'agenouiller auprès du cadavre. Il le considère un long moment avant de prendre délicatement la tête entre ses mains.

Son silence crie plus encore sa souffrance que sa colère.

« Elle m'y a forcé » laisse tomber Lucifer – une excuse pitoyable.

« Personne ne nous force à quoi que ce soit » jette Raphaël.

Sa voix est saturée d'un tel venin que le diable tressaille.

L'Archange à la peau brune soulève doucement le corps pour le serrer contre lui, et Lucifer voudrait pouvoir en faire autant.

« Je l'ai cherchée » souffle Raphaël – et sa voix défaille et manque se briser. « Pendant toutes ces années, je l'ai cherchée. Tous les autres avaient perdu espoir… Michel avait perdu espoir… Et moi, je continuais… Je suppliais Père de me laisser la ramener à la maison _vivante_… Et toi, tu l'as _tuée_. »

Lucifer accuse le coup. Raphaël berce lentement le véhicule désormais vide de Gabriel – comme il berçait sa sœur en larmes, jadis – et – et il_ pleure_.

Raphaël n'a jamais pleuré. Pas même lorsqu'il a vu mourir l'ange avec laquelle il souhaitait secrètement s'apparier – une fille blonde, souriante, solaire, avec des ailes rose comme l'aurore, Lucifer ne peut pas se rappeler son nom – pas même lorsque Lucifer lui a cassé deux ailes par accident, pas même lorsque Michel s'en est pris à lui pour avoir laissé des nouveau-nés aller sur Terre où ils ont été tués par des Léviathans en maraude.

Mais aujourd'hui, il pleure. Parce que leur petite sœur, leur bébé adoré est morte.

Après quelques minutes, Raphaël cesse de pleurer, et se lève en tenant le corps dans ses bras.

« J'espère que Michel te tuera » lance-t-il avant de disparaître.

Lucifer se téléporte après son départ – il se retrouve dans une clairière déserte, personne qui vit à moins de cinq kilomètres.

C'est parfait pour lui.

Il se souvient des yeux de Gabriel qui le fixaient avec sérénité.

_Si tu dois me donner le néant, n'en fuis pas la responsabilité._

Il endossera la faute. Tous les jours, il s'obligera à se souvenir de ce qu'il a fait.

Parce que c'est la dernière chose qu'il peut faire pour elle.

Les larmes roulent sur les joues du diable alors qu'il se laisse tomber à terre.

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier...**

**Je ne vous ai pas trop fait pleurer ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Never Understood**

Depuis la mort (_le meurtre_) de sa sœur, le diable se sentait vide.

Il ne donnait plus d'ordre à ses démons. Il s'était contenté d'aller à Détroit et de s'y poser. Tout ça sans rien dire, sans donner aucune explication. Les démons croyaient qu'il s'agissait d'un répit avant une nouvelle offensive encore plus dévastatrice que les précédentes.

En vérité, Lucifer voulait juste faire son deuil.

Il savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Mais il regretta de ne pas avoir eu davantage de temps lorsque deux de ses créations traînèrent les Winchester devant lui.

« Salut, les garçons. C'est gentil d'être venus me voir. »

**(Supernatural)**

A force de séjourner dans la Cage, le froid a littéralement imprégné Lucifer. Du coup, la vitre se recouvre de givre alors qu'il souffle dessus.

« Pardon s'il fait un peu frisquet » dit-il en dessinant machinalement un trident sur le verre (_elle adorait le dessin_). « La plupart des gens croit que je rayonne de chaleur alors qu'en fait, c'est plutôt le contraire. »

« Il faut alerter les médias » persifle Dean.

Il devrait être plus prudent, celui-là. Vu que Michel s'est rabattu sur un autre véhicule – un bâtard de John Winchester – Lucifer a tout à fait le droit de l'aplatir comme le cafard qu'il est. Et franchement, il est prêt à le faire. Surtout si ça signifie que ce maudit humain arrêtera d'ouvrir sa grande bouche.

(Il était vraiment bien parti pour servir de réceptacle au Prince des Archanges, aussi chiant l'un que l'autre ces deux-là.)

En se retournant, il peut voir que Dean se ronge les sangs d'anxiété sous sa façade de je-m'en-foutiste, tandis que Sam est tout aussi mort de trouille mais plus… déterminé. Pour quoi au juste ?

« J'aimerai bien que vous m'expliquiez un truc. Vous pointer à ma porte comme vous l'avez fait… ça frise le suicide, non ? »

« On n'est pas venu pour te combattre » lâche Sam. « Je suis venu te dire oui ! »

Bêtement, Lucifer se sent surpris. Pas parce que Sam joue enfin son rôle après avoir tenté par tous les moyens possibles d'y échapper (il a toujours su que Sam serait son véhicule) mais parce qu'en toute honnêteté, il a _un peu _oublié l'Apocalypse. L'Etoile du Matin a toujours été du genre monotache ; s'il se lamente sur les meurtres qu'il a commis, il ne prévoit pas comment détruire le monde.

(Ça faisait hurler Raphaël parce qu'il ne l'écoutait jamais – forcément, son frère venait toujours lui parler pendant qu'il lisait. Comment peut-on faire les deux à la fois ?)

« Je te demande pardon ? » lâche-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Sam détruit ses démons en fermant les yeux. S'il est dopé au sang de démon, bon point. Au moins, Lucifer risquera moins de disloquer son corps – comme il l'a presque fait avec Nick, qui a manqué exploser lorsqu'il l'a investi.

Sur ce, le cadet Winchester commence à insulter son intelligence. Il _prétend _vouloir négocier – vraiment Sam ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Le bluff est tellement gros que Lucifer se demande jusqu'à quel point peut encore plonger la bêtise humaine – probablement pas beaucoup plus profond.

« Et si on arrêtait les tirades de feuilleton à deux sous ? » lance-t-il histoire de mettre un terme à cet enfantillage. « Je sais que vous avez les bagues Sam. »

« Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles » bredouille le jeune homme – il s'obstine dans sa stupidité apparemment.

Ce n'est pas pourtant pas compliqué. Une fois l'ouragan Winchester passé, pas trace de bague sur le moindre cavalier. Les bagues permettent de le renvoyer dans sa niche, _et _ces deux humains cherchent un moyen de le renvoyer dans sa niche. Fallait-il réellement écrire les conclusions de l'enquête noir sur blanc ?

« Les quatre bagues des cavaliers. Les clefs qui ouvrent la porte de ma cage, ça ne te dit rien ? » laisse tomber le diable avec désinvolture. « Allons, Sam, je ne t'ai jamais menti, tu pourrais au moins avoir la même courtoisie à mon égard. Ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu voudrais qu'on s'affronte à l'intérieur de ta tête. Rien que toi et moi. Si tu gagnes, tu me renvoies dans la fosse, et si je gagne, et ben… je gagne. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tout le sang de démon au monde ne changera rien au fait que je suis plus fort que toi. »

Sam braque sur lui un regard furieux – forcément, il a été percé à jour. Lucifer ne bronche pas. Il a vu pire (le regard dégoûté de ses frères et sœurs sur lui).

« Il est peut-être au courant, mais ça ne change rien » finit par cracher Sam.

« Non ! » proteste Dean – toujours à se mettre en travers du chemin…

« _Oui_. »

Et Lucifer quitte le corps de Nick – facile à faire – pour se glisser dans celui de Sam.

Il n'y a pas de lutte à proprement parler. Oh, l'humain gigote bien un peu, mais le diable le maîtrise rapidement. Maintenant, le contrôle du corps est à lui, et à personne d'autre.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il voit Dean penché sur lui, et la porte de sa prison est ouverte. Et là, il se rend compte que Dean le prend pour _Sam_. Une telle confiance, c'est méritoire. Alors, il décide de jouer un peu le jeu.

Lorsqu'il laisse tomber le masque, l'air horrifié de Dean le fait presque jouir sur place.

« Je voulais juste me payer ta tête. Sam a mis les voiles ! » lance-t-il – comme si ce n'était pas une évidence.

Il s'occupe de refermer la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourne, l'humain s'efforce de ne pas s'écrouler par terre pour y pleurer toutes les larmes que contient le sac de viande qui lui sert de corps.

Lucifer pourrait tuer Dean. Ce serait facile et l'humain ne chercherait même pas à fuir. Sauf qu'il a soutenu son petit frère jusqu'à la fin. Ce que Michel n'a pas fait.

Alors comme récompense, Lucifer décide de le laisser vivre. Il se contente de disparaître après lui avoir rappelé que Sam finirait par dire oui _ici_.

Qu'à la fin, peu importe ce qu'aurait pu faire Dean, Sam ne pouvait pas échapper à son destin. Sam ne pouvait pas être sauvé.

**(Supernatural)**

Bizarrement, Sam ne se débat pas – alors que c'était ce qu'avait fait Nick. Mais après tout, Sam n'est pas comme les autres. Il ne l'a jamais été. A la rigueur, il se rétracte quand Lucifer essaie de titiller sa conscience. A la longue, c'est énervant.

« Sam… Je t'en prie, je sais que tu es là » soupira-t-il.

Voyant un miroir craquelé, il a subitement une idée loufoque. Mais bon, les méchants sont sensés être fous, alors qu'il s'adresse à un personnage qui vit dans sa tête (littéralement) ne risque pas de défrayer la chronique.

« Tu te trompes à mon sujet » déclare-t-il en observant la mine hargneuse qui s'affiche dans le miroir. « Ce n'est pas moi le méchant dans tout ça. »

« Je vais t'éventrer et t'arracher les tripes de l'intérieur » gronde Sam. « Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? »

_Que c'est gentil de me dire tous ces mots d'amour, mon cœur, _lui lance mentalement Lucifer.

« A qui est-ce que tu en veux vraiment ? » interroge le diable d'une voix douce. « A moi… ou à ce visage dans le miroir ? »

« Je suis sûr que tu trouves ça très amusant, hein ? » feule Sam, son mépris suintant dans la conscience du diable.

« Non, pas du tout » dément Lucifer. « Ça fait bien longtemps que je t'attends. On peut même dire… que ça fait une éternité. » _Le temps coule bien plus vite en Enfer qu'ici, tu sais. Surtout dans la Cage. _« Tu la ressens, toi aussi. N'est-ce pas ? L'exaltation ! Tu sais ce qui provoque ça ? Toi et moi sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était écrit. »

« Désolé mais je ne partage pas ton enthousiasme » jette Sam – il refuse de voir la vérité. Il est _né _pour être le véhicule de l'Etoile du Matin. Le seul but de son existence.

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir, je vois tout. » _Y compris le fait que tu t'angoisses, parce que tu sais que je ne dis que la vérité, et tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité. _« Tu t'es toujours senti différent des autres. Et aussi… Tu n'étais pas à ta place… Dans cette famille qui se disait la tienne. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'est moi ta véritable famille. »

« Non, c'est faux » gémit Sam – il est au bord de la rupture, Lucifer le sent.

« C'est la vérité, et tu l'as toujours sue. Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal. J'ai laissé la vie sauve à Dean, pas vrai ? Je veux qu'il reste en vie. Je veux aussi faire revenir tes parents. Tout ce que je veux… » _C'est ne pas voir un petit frère souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert. _« C'est que tu sois heureux, Sam. »

« Je ne veux rien qui vienne de toi ! » explose l'humain – mais Lucifer sait bien que les Winchester ne résistent jamais quand on leur propose une option bien spécifique…

« Même pas de quoi te venger ? » susurre le diable, avant de se retourner vers les silhouettes silencieuses placées derrière lui, attendant son bon vouloir. « Regarde bien… aucun de ces petits démons ne te rappelle quelque chose ? »

Bien sûr que Sam se rappelle – et son choc, son effarement envoie des frissons de plaisir le long de la colonne vertébrale du diable. Et ces émotions s'amplifient d'autant plus quand le diable révèle à son véhicule qu'il a été surveillé toute sa vie. La colère que ressent Sam atteint alors une telle puissance que Lucifer sent sa grâce en vibrer – l'équivalent angélique de l'orgasme, les émotions humaines sont si violentes qu'elles provoquent des réactions quasi physiologiques.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu penses d'eux » souffle le diable, luttant pour ne gémir devant ses créatures. « Je pense comme toi. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on en profitait pour se défouler un peu ? »

La demi-heure qui suit est un pur délice. Lorsque Lucifer tuait à mains nues en utilisant le corps de Nick, les ressentis n'étaient pas aussi intenses qu'avec Sam. Là, c'est purement et simplement physique, des sensations si brutes, si neuves en dépit du fait qu'il les connaît déjà, qu'il manque s'écrouler après en avoir fini. Maintenant, il comprend pourquoi les humains s'évanouissent après avoir dansé le tango horizontal.

Il reporte à nouveau son attention sur le miroir où Sam lui renvoie un regard effaré et dégoûté – de lui-même. Parce que Sam a _aimé _la dernière demi-heure. Il a aimé tout ce que Lucifer a fait avec son corps. Et maintenant, il a honte comme une pompom-girl qui vient de perdre son pucelage.

« Alors ? » ronronne le diable. « Tu commences à t'amuser ? »

**(Supernatural)**

Stull Cemetery est plutôt un bel endroit. Peut-être parce que le site sert à enterrer les morts. Lucifer a toujours eu une fascination bizarre pour la mort (pas ce connard de Cavalier), l'obscur, tout ce qui n'était pas conventionnel. Tout ce qui n'était pas dans la norme.

C'est lui qui arrive en premier. Il a horreur d'attendre (même s'il sait patienter à la perfection) mais il a encore plus horreur de faire attendre. Même si Michel ne le respecte plus, il ne va pas faire honte à son frère en arrivant en retard pour l'Armageddon.

Il perçoit un froissement d'ailes presque en même temps qu'il perçoit l'irruption de la grâce de Michel. Le véhicule de son frère n'est pas très impressionnant pour un œil humain, mais Lucifer voit la véritable apparence de Michel – tout aussi majestueuse et imposante qu'aux tous premiers instants de l'Univers.

Face à Michel, Lucifer a soudain honte de son apparence – ses ailes ont été brûlées puis recouvertes d'engelures par le froid de la Cage, et la lumière de sa grâce (si lumineuse qu'il est devenu l'Etoile du Matin) s'est beaucoup ternie. Il est hideux. Comme il convient à un ange déchu.

« Heureux de te revoir, Michel » dit-il finalement – et même s'il sait que l'Archange n'hésitera pas à le tuer, c'est quand même son grand frère qu'il revoit après tant de millénaires.

« Moi aussi » lance l'Aîné des Anges, le visage inexpressif. « Ça fait bien longtemps. »

« Tu arrives à croire que le jour est enfin arrivé ? » _Le jour où l'un de nous deux sera tué de la main de l'autre._

« Non. Pas vraiment » répond Michel – et c'est exactement la même impression d'irréalité que ressent Lucifer.

« J'aimerais tant qu'on ait pas à s'affronter » avoue Lucifer – il s'est déjà battu avec Michel, il ne veut pas recommencer.

« Je comprends. »

Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, Lucifer sent s'allumer en lui quelque chose qu'il croyait ne plus pouvoir connaître – l'espoir.

« Alors pourquoi insister ? »

Le visage de Michel se durcit encore plus qu'auparavant – une véritable prouesse.

« Tu le sais très bien » déclare-t-il froidement. « Je n'ai pas d'autre choix après ce que tu as fait. »

« Ce que j'ai fait ? » s'emporte Lucifer. « Et si tout ceci n'était pas ma faute ? Tu y as pensé ? C'est notre père qui a tout créé, ce qui veut dire qu'il m'a forcément fait tel que je suis ! Dieu avait _besoin _du diable ! »

« Et alors ? » lance Michel – mais Lucifer voit bien une fissure commencer à apparaître dans sa carapace de certitude.

« Alors à quoi ça sert ? Pourquoi nous forcer à nous battre ? Nous allons nous entretuer, et tout ça pour quoi ? Une autre charade du Créateur, dont nous ignorons la réponse. Nous sommes frères. Il nous suffit de nous retirer du jeu. »

Et il sait qu'au fond, son frère ne veut pas avoir à le combattre une nouvelle fois. Il voit Michel s'arrêter de penser, un instant, pour envisager cette possibilité… et la rejeter.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis désolé. Je suis un bon fils. J'ai des ordres à suivre. »

« Mais il n'y a rien qui t'y oblige » rétorque le diable – pourquoi Michel ne comprend-il pas cela ? Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas qu'au fond, les anges ont reçu la même malédiction que les humains – la possibilité de _ne pas _obéir ?

« Tu voudrais peut-être que je me révolte ? » gronde l'Aîné des Anges. « Je ne suis pas comme toi ! »

« Je t'en prie, Michel… » supplie Lucifer.

« Tu es toujours le même ! » éclate l'Archange – il ne se mettait pas souvent en colère, mais quand c'est le cas, il est terrifiant. « Tu n'as pas changé, _petit frère_. Tu continues à rejeter tes fautes sur les autres ! Nous étions heureux tous ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu nous trahisses, moi et les autres, et notre père a disparu à cause de toi ! »

« Personne ne force Dieu à faire quoi que ce soit ! » proteste le diable. « Il fait ce qu'il veut et c'est _nous _qui en souffrons ! »

« Tu es un monstre, Lucifer » laisse tomber Michel avec dégoût – et le diable sent son cœur déjà broyé voler en mille éclats, « Je vais devoir te tuer. »

Lucifer a envie de pleurer. Devant lui, c'est seulement le Prince des Archanges qui se tient. Ce n'est pas son Michel. Ce n'est pas _Mish_.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment… Mais crois-tu que tu y arriveras ? » lâche-t-il.

Et au moment où il s'apprête à sauter à la gorge de son frère, il entend – de la musique et un rugissement de moteur.

Sa tête se vide lorsqu'il voit Dean Winchester sortir de sa voiture et dévisager le spectacle offert par lui et Michel.

« Comment ça va les filles ? J'espère que je vous dérange pas ! »

**(Supernatural)**

Finalement, Lucifer réussit à récupérer sa voix.

« Dean… » soupire-t-il avec paternalisme. « Ce que tu fais là, ça dépasse les plus hauts sommets de la bêtise, même pour _toi_. »

« C'est pas à toi que je veux causer » le remballe l'humain, « mais à Sam. » _Mais Dean, c'est moi qui suis Sam, maintenant ! Tu ne le vois donc pas ?_

« Tu n'as aucun droit de te trouver ici » grince Michel, énervé par l'apparition de son ancien costume pour la grande sauterie.

Dean le regarde – regarde le véhicule – et son âme empeste brièvement la culpabilité.

« Adam » dit-il doucement « si t'es quelque part là-dedans, je te demande pardon. »

« Adam n'est pas à la maison pour le moment » lâche Michel alors que l'humain se focalise à nouveau sur le diable.

« T'es le suivant sur ma liste, ma puce » jette Dean – et bien que le moment soit tout à fait inapproprié, Lucifer manque éclater de rire parce que Michel n'est la puce de _personne_, « mais pour l'instant, laisse-nous cinq minutes. »

Ça ne loupe pas, Michel le prend mal. Menu du jour : hachis de Winchester façon Prince des Archanges…

« HÉ TRONCHE DE MICHE ! »

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette insulte ? _s'interroge vaguement le diable – et puis Michel reçoit un cocktail Molotov à l'huile sacrée en pleine figure.

La grâce relie les anges entre eux. Ce qui fait que Lucifer prend lui aussi la douleur de son frère, en direct, pas moins. Qui a _osé…_

_Castiel. _Le nouveau-né allié aux Winchester. Le nouveau-né qui n'a maintenant plus la moindre trace d'ange en lui. Le nouveau-né qui a dégénéré au point d'infliger maintenant la pire des tortures possibles pour un ange à un _membre de sa famille_.

« Castiel » gronde Lucifer. « Est-ce que tu viens de bombarder mon frère… avec du feu sacré ? »

« Heu, non » bafouille l'ange déchu – mensonge d'autant plus lamentable que trois personnes l'ont vu faire.

« Personne ne s'en prend à Michel à part _moi_ » crache le diable avant de détruire Castiel d'un simple claquement de doigt – une mort rapide, qu'on ne vienne pas l'accuser de cruauté.

« Sammy, tu m'entends ? »

Encore et toujours Dean… Cette fois-ci, il ne se retiendra pas.

« Tu sais pas ? J'ai voulu être gentil. Pour le bien de Sam. Mais _toi_… tu t'es toujours ingénié… à me faire _chier_. »

Lorsqu'il balance l'humain sur le capot de sa bagnole chérie, Lucifer se dit qu'il aurait dû faire ça depuis longtemps. A ce moment, le vieil ivrogne lève le Colt (il sait pourtant bien que ça ne marche pas) et lui tire dessus. Quand le diable est énervé, il s'en prend à tout le monde ; résultat, la nuque de Robert Steven Singer, ferrailleur de son état, se brise avec un bruit de gâteau sec.

« NON ! » hurle Dean.

« Si ! » rétorque le diable en l'empoignant à nouveau pour passer aux choses sérieuses – l'humain se tord sous l'effet du coup et commence à gémir.

« Sammy, est-ce que t'es là ? »

« Oh oui, ton frère est là » déclare froidement Lucifer, « et il va pouvoir sentir chacun de tes os se briser ! »

Sur ce, il passe au tabassage en règle. Vraiment, il aime ça. Sous ses poings, la figure de Dean se déforme peu à peu. Mais sa colère ne se calme pas. Car l'humain répète encore et encore qu'il _ne laissera pas tomber Sammy_. Et pourquoi – pourquoi un vulgaire humain – comment un sac de viande en décomposition permanente – même pas un ange – peut aimer autant son frère – l'aimer jusqu'à la fin ?

C'est au moment où il s'apprête à porter le coup de grâce que le reflet du soleil sur la vitre attrape son attention, rien qu'une seconde. Et là, il voit un soldat en plastique vert coincé dans un cendrier.

Ce qui se passe alors, le diable est incapable de le comprendre. Il perd le contrôle.

Il est repoussé en arrière. Par quelque chose qui brûle, qui chauffe au point d'en être insupportable, qui fait presque éclater son cœur et pourtant… c'est doux. C'est _bon_.

C'est la sensation qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il prenait dans ses bras un des autres Archanges.

Déboussolé, hébété, Lucifer sent son véhicule ouvrir la porte de la Cage, il entend Michel qui crie quelque chose, il sent le corps de Sam commencer à plonger en arrière, Michel qui tente de le retenir…

Et les deux Archanges tombent tous les deux dans la Cage.

Retour à la case départ.

Alors qu'il tombe dans l'obscurité, une pensée surgit dans l'esprit du diable.

_Tu va le regretter, Sam Winchester._

**A tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont lu, commenté et mis cette histoire en favori, merci.  
**

**Merci de m'avoir accompagnée tout au long de cette histoire.**


End file.
